


Stay Here

by bluebirdsfly



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drunkenness, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Polyamory, a bit angsty? idk, cuddles at the end, they're all in college and went out drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebirdsfly/pseuds/bluebirdsfly
Summary: Kuro, Mahiru and Sakuya were out drinking in a bar. When Mahiru is alone for a bit, a stranger offers to help him get some fresh air and Mahiru takes him up on the offer. However, it turns out that the strangers intentions weren't all that altruistic...





	Stay Here

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: Mahiru is taken advantage of while being drunk. It's just kissing, but I didn't know what rating to choose so please tell me if I should change it. Also please don't read this story if non-consensual kissing triggers you.  
> That's all.

"Hey, Mahiru. Are you okay?"

Mahiru turned his head a bit sluggishly towards Sakuya that was sitting at his side and was looking at him rather concerned.

"Huh? Uhh...yeah. I think so."

He really didn't know if he was okay. He felt great, but the way that the lights in the bar were starting to blur was slightly unusual.   
But unusual didn't necessarily mean bad!

Mahiru noticed that Sakuya didn't seem very convinced, so he plastered a big smile onto his face which also immediately made him feel giddy.

"No, really. I'm fine. I'm great!"

Apparently Sakuya didn't really think so because got up from his seat. He leaned down so Mahiru could hear him and said "I'll get Kuro and then we're leaving. Stay hear, okay?"

Leaving? Why did they have to leave? He liked it here. The music was great, the people seemed nice and everything was fun!

"I don't wanna leave," Mahiru drawled and Sakuya only rolled his eyes. 

"Just promise me you stay here, okay? Promise me."

Mahiru was entirely unaffected be the urgency in Sakuya's voice, but he still answered him.

"Fine, I promise. But then we won't leave right away, alright?"

He didn't get an answer as Sakuya was already on his way to find Kuro, throwing one last concerned and worried look back at Mahiru who was sitting at the bar, happily sipping his drink.

He didn't really understand why Sakuya wanted to leave so badly. Maybe he was tired?  
Mahiru could understand that because he himself was getting slightly tired now.   
He emptied his glass und rested his head on the counter, suddenly starting to get really tired.

He lifted his head however, when he felt a light tap of fingers on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to find Sakuya or Kuro, but instead a guy he didn't know was standing before him. He was a few years older than him and was looking at him with worry.

"Are you okay?" 

His voice sounded pleasant and a small smile made its was onto Mahiru's face. 

"You're the second person who asked me that in ten minutes. Do I look that bad?"

"Oh, no, not at all! You just seemed like you need a bit of fresh air. How about it?"

The moment the stranger mentioned it, Mahiru did feel like the air inside the bar was starting to suffocate him.

"Oh, yeah, it's really bad in here... but I have to wait here, I promised..."

"Friends of yours? I bet they'll understand that you went outside a bit because you're feeling sick, right? No real friend would want you too suffer."

"I...um...it's..." he trailed off. Mahiru knew that there was something not quite right about that argumentation, but he couldn't figure out what. His mind was clouded and hazy and he was getting really tired.

He could feel the guy place a hand on his arm. 

"Come on, I'll get you outside. You're looking a bit pale."

Mahiru suddenly felt a wave of nausea well up inside him and like he was in a trance he stood up and let the stranger guide him to the front door.

When he stepped outside, the fresh air made the suffocating feeling of nausea go away, but instead he suddenly felt extremely dizzy.  
He stumbled a few steps and the stranger caught him around his waist before he could fall.

"Careful! You should probably rest a bit. My apartment is only a few blocks from here. Why don't you rest there?"

The tone of the guy was still nice and what he said made sense to Mahiru, but his gut feeling was telling him that something wasn't quite right. He tried to get away from him, to catch his breath and think about this, but the stranger only held him closer. He pressed Mahiru's back against his chest and leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"You can't stand properly or walk. You really need to rest. My apartment isn't far and I can help you get there."

The breath of the stranger against his ear and neck made Mahiru shudder with something he couldn't quite identify, but he knew it wasn't something good. 

"Sorry, I can't- I shouldn't.... I promised I'd stay... I need to get back inside."

He tried to loosen the grip the stranger had on him, but his body wouldn't obey him and his mind was still too clouded for him to focus.

"Your friends again? If they really cared about you they wouldn't have let you alone at the bar now would they?"

"I don't know, he said he'd be back..."

"Your friend, the green haired one? I saw him kissing some girl after he left you. I think he already left with her."

At this Mahiru stopped struggling for a second.

"What? No, he wouldn't.....He's my boyfriend....he wouldn't do that.." 

Even though Mahiru knew better, there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. The stranger immediately picked up on it and let go of Mahiru for a second to turn him around.

"I'm so sorry, but it's true. He was making out with that girl and then left." 

He then grabbed Mahiru by the arm and pulled him into a dark alleyway next to the front door. He pushed him against a wall and caged him in with his arms before he leaned down to Mahiru's face. The latter couldn't do anything, his body unable to move from the alcohol in his system and the sudden movements. His head was swimming and he couldn't quite quite focus on the guy in front of him.

"I won't treat you like he did, you know. I'm gonna make you feel real good and not just abandon you somewhere. So just come with me okay?"

Mahiru was unable to answer, the voice of the stranger sounding like it was coming from miles away. 

"I'll take that as a yes," the guy smirked and without missing a beat connected their lips.  
His tongue invaded Mahiru's mouth who still couldn't do anything to stop him.  
Both his hands were being pressed against the wall and one of the guy's legs had sneaked between his own, effectively pinning him against the wall.

Mahiru really couldn't do anything while the stranger kissed him. He could feel the naseaous feeling return, but this time it wasn't because of the air. Tears started to fall from his eyes and he silently called for help in his head.

Suddenly the stranger's mouth was gone. As we're his hands and leg.   
Mahiru slid down the wall, unable to hold himself up any longer. On the ground in front of him was the guy, kneeling, covering his face with his hands. Mahiru noticed blood seeping out between the fingers.

"Holy fuck, what is wrong with you?! We were only having a little fun! You broke my fucking nose!"

"And I'm going to break way more than that if you don't disappear right now."

Upon hearing the voice, Mahiru's head snapped up immediately while a wave of relief washed through him. A few feet away, Kuro was standing, one of his hands balled to a fist. Blood was dripping from the knuckles to the ground and he didn't even attempt to wipe it away. 

The stranger's reaction was quite the opposite. He scrambled to his feet, sent one last searing look towards Mahiru and then ran off into the darkness, still cursing.  
A shudder went through Mahiru as their eyes met and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder, looking with wide eyes up to who turned out to be Sakuya. 

"Oh my god, Mahiru are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" His voice was higher than usual betraying the panic he felt. 

"I'm...I..." Mahiru didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to feel. He simply started crying. 

Sakuya sent Kuro a worried look before he pressed Mahiru against him, rocking him slightly back and forth. 

"It's okay. It's okay." He repeated over and over again while Mahiru sobbed in his arms.

After what felt like an eternity he finally stopped and Sakuya pulled him up. 

"We're going home now." 

Kuro's voice was determined and strong and made something for Mahiru to believe in and hold onto it. He was in no condition to walk alone, so Kuro simply lifted him up bridal style and carried him to the car. Sakuya was already inside, starting the engine the minute the doors were closed and then driving off.

The drive back was silent. Mahiru leaning against Kuro in the backseat who just softly combed through his hair and Sakuya driving, his eyes concentrated on he road, but the tight grip he had on the steering wheel was betraying his composure. Once they reached their apartment, Kuro carried Mahiru inside where they sat him on the sofa and wrapped him in blankets. 

After that Kuro went into the kitchen to make some tea, which left Mahiru and Sakuya alone in the living room.

For several minutes none of them said anything, but then Mahiru started crying again.

"It's all my fault," he sobbed. "I'm sorry, I promised I'd stay there. I didn't. It's my fault, I'm sorry I broke my promise, Sakuya."

A pained expression crossed the others face at that. 

"No, Mahiru, listen," he said while pulling him into a hug. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine. You were drunk. I knew that you were drunk, but I still left you. I'm sorry, it's my fault." 

"It isn't anyone's fault except that guy's. And he will regret it if I ever see him again."

Kuro had entered the living room with and sat their cups down on the table. He handed Mahiru a glass of water, which he gladly took.   
He knew he was still drunk. His mind still felt like it had been packed into cotton candy. But he could understand enough of what's going on. 

He wanted to object to what Kuro had said. It was his fault. He shouldn't have left! But he felt the tiredness now catching up with him. He let his head slide down so it was resting on Sakuya's lap and immediately hands started carding through his hair. On the other side of him he could feel the couch dip and a second later Kuro's hand found his under the cocoon of blankets.   
At that moment he felt safe and his mind gladly slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
